L'enlèvement du docteur Grey : une enquête de Bowman et Durin
by Tillie231
Summary: Fili et Sigrid travaillent ensemble à la brigade criminelle d'Erebor. Le jour où ils se voient confier l'enquête sur le rapt du docteur Gandalf Grey, ils sont loin d'imaginer toutes les conséquences que cette affaire aura sur leur relation. Réussiront-ils vraiment à construire quelque chose ensemble sans que le destin s'en mêle ? Le Hobbit appartient à Tolkien et P. Jackson.
1. L'enlèvement du docteur Grey

_Bonjour ! Après un mois d'absence, me revoici avec un nouveau Figrid. C'est un pairing rare en français, mais je l'aime beaucoup. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Enjoy !_

 _Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections, le soutien moral, ses conseils et ses encouragements constants._

L'enlèvement du docteur Grey

Il était tard ce soir là à l'hôpital de Mirkwood. Dans son bureau, le docteur Gandalf Grey rédigeait des notes sur son ordinateur portable.

Chef du département psychiatrique, Grey était considéré comme un ovni dans la profession. Ses méthodes ne faisaient pas toujours l'unanimité, mais elles avaient eu le mérite de faire leurs preuves. Après de brillantes études, l'homme avait gravi un à un les échelons de la hiérarchie hospitalière. Trop passionné par son métier, il avait refusé le poste de directeur de l'hôpital qui, à son sens, l'aurait éloigné de sa vocation pour l'enterrer sous des corvées administratives dont il se fichait éperdument. Même si le conseil d'administration lui avait promis une coquette rémunération pour s'acquitter de cela, Gandalf avait toujours refusé. C'était finalement à son amie, le docteur Galadriel, qu'était revenu l'honneur de diriger l'hôpital.

Le médecin recopiait avec le plus de soin possible les notes qu'il avait pris au cours de la journée qu'il avait passé avec son patient, Gollum. Le traitement qu'il lui faisait suivre se montrait concluant et le docteur Grey se montrait de plus en plus optimiste quant au fait qu'il puisse le soigner. Depuis le temps que son patient était hospitalisé dans son service, Gandalf aurait été plus qu'heureux de pouvoir le laisser partir, complètement guéri.

Soudain, le couinement du linoléum du couloir lui fit relever la tête. Peut-être était-ce seulement un patient qui déambulait car à minuit et demi, il était bien trop tôt pour que ce soit une femme de ménage.

Il se leva pour aller voir de quoi il retournait, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une silhouette toute vêtue de noir lui sauta dessus et l'assomma. Alors que ce n'était plus nécessaire puisqu'il était inconscient, un coup de poing fut assené à Gandalf en pleine figure et un peu de sang se répandit sur la moquette de son bureau.

Son agresseur essuya ses chaussures sur lui, prenant bien soin de lui marcher sur le dos, puis s'empara de l'ordinateur portable resté ouvert sur le bureau. Il fouilla ensuite méthodiquement tous les tiroirs et s'empara de plusieurs liasses de papiers. Enfin, il chargea le corps du docteur Grey sur son épaule puis disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la femme de ménage, affolée de voir la moquette souillée d'hémoglobine et les papiers éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, décida d'appeler la police.

* * *

A peu près au même moment, Fili Durin, inspecteur de son état, venait d'arriver au commissariat d'Erebor.

Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et sa barbe de trois jours, on pouvait dire de Fili qu'il était plutôt beau. Moyennement grand, 1m73, il était musclé et carré d'épaules. Presque toutes les femmes du commissariat fantasmaient sur lui mais Fili n'en avait cure. La seule femme qu'il désirait ne voyait en lui que son coéquipier et ami. Quant on parlait du loup… Sigrid Bowman apparut dans son champ de vision.

Un peu plus grande que lui, ses cheveux blonds-roux retenus en chignon, elle était très belle. Elle lui sourit dès qu'elle le vit et vint l'embrasser sur la joue pour le saluer :

\- Salut ! Tu fais bien d'arriver maintenant, Smaug veut nous voir.

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Une affaire. A l'hôpital de Mirkwood à ce que j'ai compris.

Fili n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le commissaire Smaug sortit de son bureau :

\- Bowman, Durin ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, mais suivi sa coéquipière sans mot dire. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, le commissaire avait pris le blond en grippe. La raison, bien que non valable, était simple : Fili était le neveu du maire d'Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield. Il était de notoriété publique que les deux hommes se haïssaient et Fili en faisait malheureusement les frais.

Les deux inspecteurs laissèrent leur supérieur, un homme ventripotent proche de la retraite, s'asseoir derrière son bureau :

\- Bien, maintenant que vous nous faites l'honneur d'être là Durin, je vais vous exposer la situation. Nous avons reçu un appel de l'hôpital de Mirkwood nous signalant ce qui semble être un enlèvement.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? Interrogea Sigrid.

\- Le psychiatre Gandalf Grey. C'est un ponte dans son domaine. Je vous recommande de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire et d'opérer avec le plus de discrétion possible. On ne sait pas si Grey est mort ou vivant mais vu sa renommée, la presse ne va pas tarder à s'emparer de l'affaire.

\- Oui commissaire, firent en chœur les deux collègues.

\- Excellent. Maintenant sortez d'ici et allez à l'hôpital de Mirkwood, une équipe scientifique est déjà sur les lieux.

Fili fut le premier à sortir du bureau de son supérieur. A cet instant, il était loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait cette affaire sur sa vie.

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cette histoire comptera en tout dix chapitres (épilogue compris). Cet univers alternatif vous plait-il ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. A vendredi prochain. Bisous_


	2. Double disparitions

_Bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et d'avoir aussi bien accueilli le premier chapitre de cette histoire. En voici le deuxième, du point de vue de Sigrid. Enjoy !_

 _Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

Double disparitions

Sigrid avait laissé Fili conduire pour se rendre à l'hôpital de Mirkwood. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis dix-huit mois, et cela faisait autant de temps que Sigrid était amoureuse de Fili. Au départ, elle n'avait pris cela que pour de l'attirance mais plus le temps passait, plus elle tenait à l'homme. Elle aurait pu tenter sa chance, Fili ne fréquentant personne, mais la perspective qu'un jour leur relation puisse s'arrêter la freinait. Travailler ensemble après leur rupture ne serait sans doute pas quelque chose d'agréable.

Leur arrivée à l'hôpital de Mirkwood la tira de ses pensées. Ils repérèrent les deux voitures de la brigade scientifique sur le parking, mais une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ce fut une autre histoire. Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient un vrai labyrinthe. Après avoir été obligés de demander leur chemin à deux reprises, Sigrid dit :

\- On aurait dû prévenir Tauriel que nous venions, elle nous aurait guidés.

\- Eh non, figure-toi qu'elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

\- Les préparatifs du mariage avancent ?

\- Oui. Par contre je crois que ma mère a légèrement pété un plomb.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Elle veut organiser un mariage princier et se fiche totalement de ce que veulent, ou plutôt de ce que ne veulent pas, Kili et Tauriel.

\- C'est toujours un bon moyen de faire une crise de nerfs d'organiser ce genre d'événement.

\- En tout cas j'ai hâte que ce soit fini. Ah voila, on y est : psychiatrie.

\- Bon ben allez, salut, je te laisse là. Sois sage surtout.

\- Ha, ha, très drôle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le bureau du docteur Grey était sans dessus dessous. Leurs collègues les saluèrent et les deux enquêteurs se mirent aussitôt au courant des découvertes qu'ils avaient fait. Visiblement il n'y avait pas de trace d'effraction, ce qui laissait à penser que la victime connaissait son agresseur, mais les traces de sang sur le sol laissaient craindre le pire, surtout en l'absence d'un corps.

Après avoir enfilé des gants en latex pour être sûre de ne pas polluer la scène de crime, Sigrid aida ses collègues. Le procureur se trouvait déjà sur les lieux. Avant même qu'il ne parle, la jeune femme connaissait déjà son discours : le docteur Grey est un personnage important, il ne faut pas que l'affaire s'ébruite, bla bla bla… Le clone de Smaug. En encore plus ringard peut-être.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le relevé d'empreintes n'avait rien donné. L'hypothèse, que son esprit avait un temps soulevé, que le docteur ait put être agressé par un patient, s'évanouissait donc. Il aurait été surprenant que quelqu'un d'interné, probablement sous médicament, ait eu l'idée d'effacer ses empreintes. L'hypothèse restait tout de même à vérifier.

L'arrivée d'une femme sur le pas de la porte du bureau sortit la policière de ses pensées. La nouvelle venue était d'une beauté fracassante, le genre de créature qui n'existe que dans les livres ou les films. Mince, très grande, elle avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc retenus en chignon. Elle se présenta comme le docteur Galadriel, directrice de l'hôpital et demanda à parler aux personnes chargés de l'enquête.

Alors qu'elle lui serrait la main, Sigrid éprouva une pointe d'amertume et de jalousie. Elle était certaine que perchée sur des Louboutin et en tailleur griffé ou en pyjama en flanelle, le docteur Galadriel devait toujours avoir la classe. Elle pouvait probablement manger des tonnes de gâteaux au chocolat sans prendre un gramme, et même au réveil, devait avoir un teint de rose. A côté d'elle, Sigrid se sentait comme un chat de gouttière dont le pelage aurait été crotté de boue. Elle sortit de ses sombres pensées pour se focaliser sur ce que la femme avait à leur dire :

\- J'ai conscience que vous êtes déjà très occupés, mais l'on vient de me signaler la disparition de l'un de nos patients.

\- Êtes-vous certaine qu'il ne se soit pas simplement échappé ? Interrogea Fili.

\- J'en doute fort. Gand… Le docteur Grey, se reprit la directrice de l'établissement, avait demandé à ce que Gollum soit son sujet d'étude. C'est sur lui qu'il testait sa découverte. Je peux vous conduire à sa chambre si vous voulez.

\- Merci.

Sigrid, suivie par Fili, emboita le pas au docteur Galadriel. Cette affaire était loin d'être aussi simple qu'elle n'y paraissait et la jeune femme se demandait s'ils seraient vraiment de taille à la mener à bien.

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. A la semaine prochaine. Bisous_


	3. Perquisition

_Bonsoir ! Désolée de poster un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ajout en favori ou inscription en tant que follower. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, et du point de vue de Fili. Enjoy !_

 _Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections, et pour son soutien indéfectible._

Perquisition

Fili soupira d'agacement. La fouille de la chambre du patient, n'avait absolument rien donné, sinon un monceau de dessin où le patient s'était représenté lui-même portant un anneau à un doigt.

Le docteur Galadriel les avait tout de même laissé accéder au dossier médical et leur avait raconté l'histoire de Gollum : diagnostiqué schizophrénique une quinzaine d'années plus tôt, Gollum, dont le vrai nom était Smeagol, était un chocolatier de renom et membre de la guilde du chocolat. Les membres de cette guilde portaient tous, lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, un signe distinctif : un anneau. Cependant, avant que sa maladie ne soit diagnostiquée, Gollum était sujet à de terribles accès de violences, ce qui le conduisit un jour à gravement brûler l'un des autres membres de la guilde, puis à en être exclu de manière définitive. Interné à l'hôpital de Mirkwood, son trouble psychique fut trouvé par le docteur Grey.

Afin d'essayer de trouver quelque chose qui aurait pu les mettre sur une piste, Fili et Sigrid décidèrent d'aller perquisitionner le domicile du médecin, aidé de quelques agents de la brigade scientifique. C'était le docteur Galadriel qui leur avait donné son adresse. Fili n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en matière de relations amoureuses, mais il aurait parié qu'entre les deux collègues, il y avait plus que de l'amitié. Une pensée en amenant une autre, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose et trouve le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Arrivés dans l'immeuble où résidait le médecin, Fili et Sigrid durent faire appel à la gardienne afin qu'elle leur ouvre la porte de l'appartement du docteur Grey. Les deux inspecteurs se gardèrent bien d'en dire trop à la vieille dame, car curieuse comme elle semblait l'être, ils étaient certains que la nouvelle de la disparition de Grey n'allait pas tarder à faire le tour de l'immeuble.

L'appartement de Gandalf Grey semblait aussi impersonnel qu'une salle d'attente. Fili imaginait aisément que le médecin était un peu le même genre d'homme que son oncle : un bourreau de travail qui ne s'accordait que peu de repos, pour qui toute notion de plaisir ou de détente était inconnue, et très exigeant, autant envers lui-même qu'envers les autres.

Il n'y avait pas un bibelot, pas une photographie, qui aurait démontré qu'en dehors de son travail, Grey avait une vie. Tout était méthodiquement rangé, pas un grain de poussière ne trainait sur les meubles, pas un livre n'était dérangé. On aurait pu se croire dans une sorte d'appartement-témoin pour des shootings photos. Un simple décor…

La fouille de la cuisine, du salon-bibliothèque, de la chambre, et de la salle de bains ne donna rien, mais le bureau les mis enfin sur une piste. Liées ensemble par un cordon et posées dans un tiroir, une liasse de lettres attira leur attention et ils les examinèrent : le contenu était pour le moins « fleuri », et essayait de dissuader Grey de continuer ses recherches. Bien sûr aucune des missives n'étaient signées, et chaque caractère avait été méticuleusement découpé dans des revues ou des journaux.

Tandis qu'ils confiaient leur trouvaille à l'un de leur collègue pour qu'il l'emmène au laboratoire à des fins d'examens, les deux coéquipiers décidèrent de rendre visite aux résidents de l'immeuble. Peut-être en apprendraient-ils plus sur le docteur Grey.

Leurs coups de sonnettes aux deux premières portes restèrent infructueux, mais à la troisième, quelqu'un vint enfin leur ouvrir. A la seconde même où il croisa le regard de l'homme planté devant eux, Fili le détesta. Il fallait dire que l'œillade appréciatrice que l'homme venait de décocher à Sigrid ne mettait pas le blond dans de bonnes dispositions d'esprits. Après qu'ils se soient présentés, l'homme les laissa entrer. Fili n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

\- Vous avez vu le docteur Grey récemment ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- L'homme qui habite un étage plus haut que le vôtre.

\- Ah le p'tit papy ! J'savais même pas qu'il était médecin. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant. Vous savez s'il reçoit du monde ?

\- Y a jamais personne. Il part le matin très tôt et rentre très tard le soir, mais sinon rien du tout.

\- Il ne fréquente personne dans l'immeuble ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais ça m'étonnerait. Par contre, y a quelques jours, je l'ai entendu se disputer avec quelqu'un au téléphone.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il était au téléphone ?

\- Il rentrait chez lui et il était dans l'escalier. A moins qu'il parle tout seul, il parlait dans un téléphone. En tout cas il avait l'air hyper énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

\- Un truc du genre : « c'est ce qu'on verra ! Si tu crois que je te laisserai faire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Tout est à moi. ». C'était à peu près ça en tout cas.

\- Bien. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps mais nous vous recontacterons si besoin.

\- Pas de problème, n'hésitez pas à revenir, fit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Sigrid.

Fili se retint pour ne pas le frapper et empoigna presque sa coéquipière par le bras pour la faire sortir. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? _Il a des yeux pour voir,_ fit la voix de sa conscience. _Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle est belle._ Fili secoua la tête et répondit à sa voix intérieure en maugréant :

\- Elle est bien plus que ça.

Intriguée, Sigrid se tourna vers lui :

\- Tu m'as parlé ?

\- Non, je parlais tout seul.

\- C'est bien, ça s'arrange. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te redépose à Mirkwood ? On sait jamais. Promis je viendrais te voir de temps en temps.

\- Tu sais que tu es plutôt drôle comme fille ?

\- Ouais je sais, on me le dit souvent. On retourne voir la gardienne ? Je suis sûre que si tu fais jouer ton charme légendaire, elle nous dira tout ce qu'on voudra savoir.

\- C'est vrai que je suis si beau !

\- Et modeste aussi. Tu as oublié de dire que tu étais modeste. Allez sonne au lieu de dire des bêtises.

La vieille dame était un véritable moulin à paroles. Elle parlait tellement que Fili finit par trouver difficile de fixer son attention sur ce qu'elle disait. S'il lui avait demandé la couleur des chaussettes que portait le médecin le jour de son enlèvement, il était persuadé qu'elle aurait pu lui donner la réponse. Dans ce déluge de paroles, ils apprirent qu'une voiture semblait suivre le docteur Grey. Elle n'aurait pu donner la marque ni la plaque d'immatriculation, mais le véhicule était de couleur bleu foncé.

Fili laissa sa collègue prendre le volant pour rentrer au commissariat. Il avait un mal de tête carabiné et cela n'aurait pas été prudent de conduire dans cet état.

A peine eurent-ils passé la porte que Smaug exigea un rapport détaillé du début de leurs investigations. Comme ils s'y attendaient, le commissaire trouvait que ce n'était pas assez et les chapitra comme des enfants. Fili et Sigrid le laissèrent dire, puis reprirent leurs postes pour continuer leurs investigations. Petit à petit le commissariat se vida pour ne plus laisser que l'équipe de nuit. Ils firent des recherches sur internet pour en apprendre plus sur Gandalf Grey. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que son parcours était impressionnant : admis en faculté de médecine à seize ans, diplômé à vingt-quatre ans, il s'était passionné pour la psychiatrie dès le début de ses études. Sa thèse étant disponible en ligne, Fili essaya d'en lire le début mais très vite il se sentit perdu.

Vers 21h, il sortit acheter une pizza afin qu'ils puissent manger tout en continuant de creuser la carrière du docteur Grey. Ils mangèrent presque en silence, échangeant seulement quelques mots quant à leurs recherches. La carrière de Grey était vraiment impressionnante : intervention auprès des soldats revenus des combats avec des troubles psychiques, un traitement contre l'érotomanie qui avait porté ses fruits, humanitaire dans les coins les plus pauvres de la planète… Grey avait plus à voir avec Superman qu'avec un simple médecin.

Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Ils se séparèrent sur le parking, et Fili savoura comme tous les soirs le contact des lèvres de Sigrid sur sa joue lorsqu'elle le salua. Une fois chez lui, il se doucha et s'endormit sans demander son reste.

 _Quelle est votre opinion sur ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Fili et Sigrid ? Quelle que soit votre opinion, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. A vendredi prochain. Bisous_


	4. La ligne de votre correspondant

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je remercie du fond de mon petit cœur tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ou sont simplement passés lire mon histoire. Voici venu le chapitre 4, du point de vue de Sigrid. Enjoy !_

La ligne de votre correspondant est occupée

Sigrid serait volontiers restée dans son lit. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à éplucher les informations qu'ils avaient recueillis Fili et elle sur le docteur Grey, faisant ainsi l'impasse sur quelques heures de sommeil dont elle aurait bien eu besoin.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu droit, ainsi que Fili, à un nouveau sermon de Smaug un peu plus tôt dans la matinée quant à l'avancement de l'affaire mais en l'absence du moindre indice, la leçon de morale de leur chef n'avait pas servi à grand-chose.

Ils en étaient à étudier une nouvelle fois les documents relatifs à la carrière de Grey quand soudain, un de leur collègue les interrompit :

\- Venez vite, Smaug est avec le ravisseur au téléphone !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces histoires ?

Sigrid se précipita, Fili à sa suite. Smaug leur fit signe de se taire. Un de leur collègue était déjà là, essayant de tracer l'appel :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferai pas de mal à Grey pour l'instant, fit une voix que l'on avait manifestement modifié.

\- Que voulez-vous ? De l'argent ?

\- Oh non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Ce que ce bon vieux Gandalf peut me donner est bien plus important et précieux que de l'argent. Vos équipes feraient bien de se dépêcher si vous voulez le retrouver en un seul morceau par contre. Il est si peu coopératif que cela risque de m'énerver à un point où je ne pourrais plus me contrôler.

Sans crier gare, le ravisseur raccrocha. Cependant le matériel utilisé par leur collègue était suffisamment puissant pour avoir détecté sa position : à Erébor, à l'autre bout de la ville, depuis une cabine téléphonique. Sigrid n'eut qu'un regard à échanger avec Fili pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire : partir à la chasse au kidnappeur.

La jeune femme laissa le volant à son collègue. Ils n'échangeaient pas une parole, l'adrénaline les laissant silencieux. Elle était sûre qu'il aurait ri si elle le lui avait dit, mais Sigrid aimait partager ces moments là avec son collègue. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans une bulle faite de bon stress et de concentration.

Comme il fallait s'en douter, le ravisseur avait déjà quitté les lieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Pour les narguer, il leur avait laissé un petit mot scotché sur le combiné : **_ça ne sera pas si facile que ça, je suis bien plus intelligent que vous._**

Avec mille précautions, ils mirent le petit mot dans un sac plastique hermétique puis ils décidèrent de l'emmener tout de suite au laboratoire d'analyses.

Ils firent une enquête de voisinage. A l'heure du téléphone portable, l'utilisation d'une cabine téléphonique tenait presque de l'excentricité, quelqu'un avait forcément vu quelque chose. Ils commencèrent par le café devant lequel se trouvait la cabine. Ils furent reçus par une barmaid un peu plus jeune qu'eux et qui visiblement, trouvait Fili très à son goût :

\- Est-ce que j'ai vu quelqu'un aller dans la cabine ce matin ? Non désolée, fit la jeune femme qui avait subrepticement ouvert un bouton de son chemisier et ne quittait pas Fili des yeux.

\- Vous n'avez eu aucun client suspect ? Quelqu'un qui vous aurait paru agité ou un peu louche ? Insista Sigrid qui se retenait de ne pas la frapper.

\- Non, rien du tout. J'ai eu mes habitués et deux trois personnes de passage. Y a eu un p'tit vieux qui avait l'air hyper distingué, vous voyez genre vieux lord anglais ? Sinon y a eu une femme avec ses deux gamins mais c'est tout. Après, si quelque chose me revient je n'hésiterais pas à vous contacter. Tenez, si vous voulez m'appeler, voila mon numéro, fit la jeune femme en tendant un papier à Fili avec un sourire aguicheur.

Sigrid leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. D'ailleurs, elle était si énervée qu'elle garda le silence presque tout le reste du temps que dura le reste de leurs investigations. Elle se contentait d'ouvrir la bouche pour interroger les gens, mais se gardait bien de parler à Fili. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse cet effet là aux femmes ? En un sens, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Il était beau et ne pouvait rien contre cela.

Alors qu'elle avait pris le volant pour retourner au commissariat, Fili en profitait pour téléphoner à son oncle, pour lui demander l'autorisation de visionner les bandes des caméras de surveillance de la ville mais malheureusement, il tomba sur la messagerie.

Sigrid s'était radoucie. Elle essayait de tordre le coup au serpent de la jalousie, mais c'était difficile. Du coin de l'œil, elle regardait son collègue et une partie de son cerveau lui criait de faire le « coup de la panne » à Fili. Cependant, elle n'osa pas.

Les deux policiers savaient que quelque chose leur avait échappé. Mais quoi ? Bien décidés à exploiter toutes les hypothèses, les deux inspecteurs, avec l'approbation exceptionnelle du commissaire, décidèrent de retourner à l'hôpital de Mirkwood afin d'avoir accès aux dossiers des patients ayant eu affaire au docteur Grey et qui, peut-être, auraient rechuté et commis l'enlèvement.

Le docteur Galadriel les accueillit dans son bureau. Après avoir écouté leur requête, elle les accompagna au service des archives, afin qu'ils puissent obtenir des copies des documents inhérents à chaque patient que le docteur Grey avait traité. L'archiviste leur envoya une version numérique de chaque dossier sur leur boite mail. Il y en avait une quantité industrielle, et Sigrid voyait donc son rêve de rejoindre son lit le plus tôt possible s'envoler.

Ils demandèrent à la directrice de l'hôpital la permission d'interroger le personnel, et Galadriel ayant donné son accord, Sigrid et Fili se rendirent au service psychiatrie pour poser des questions à ceux qui travaillaient avec le docteur Grey. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin trouver quelque chose…

 _Hé, hé, au tour de Sigrid d'être jalouse ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en apprendrez toujours plus. A la semaine prochaine. Bisous_


	5. Sur une piste

_Bonsoir ! Voici qu'arrive le cinquième chapitre, ce qui fait que nous sommes désormais pile à la moitié de l'histoire. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, votre soutien m'est très précieux. Enjoy !_

 _Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour son soutien permanent, ses corrections et ses suggestions._

Sur une piste

La salle de pause du service avait été mise à leur disposition. Ils avaient commencé leur série d'interrogatoires par l'infirmière la plus âgée du service. Proche de la retraite, elle avait fait toute sa carrière auprès du docteur Grey et était donc la plus susceptible de leur apprendre quelque chose. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils espéraient. En l'écoutant parler, Sigrid ne put s'empêcher de penser à la mère de Fili, qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir une ou deux fois : extrêmement gentille, mais un véritable moulin à paroles :

\- Vingt-six ans que je travaille ici, vingt-six ! Oh c'est vrai que c'est pas toujours facile, mais j'aime vraiment ce que je fais. Et puis le docteur Grey est un bon chef de service.

\- A votre connaissance, interrogea Sigrid, a-t-il déjà eu des problèmes avec l'un de ses collaborateurs ?

\- Pas que je sache. En tout cas pas dans le personnel soignant. Vous savez, si on ne se serre pas les coudes, on est fichu. Dans notre service encore plus que dans les autres. Nos patients sont là sur du long terme, il faut les accompagner et s'adapter à leur pathologie.

\- Vous nous dites qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec le personnel soignant, mais avec sa hiérarchie, vous savez si le docteur Grey a déjà eu des soucis avec eux ?

\- Avec le docteur Galadriel vous voulez dire ? Non. Si vous voulez mon avis même, je crois que ces deux là se tournent autour mais qu'ils ne vont jamais se trouver. Ils ne pensent qu'à travailler et passent leur temps ici, comment voulez-vous qu'ils aient une vie privée ? Pourtant, un homme gentil comme le docteur Grey, on n'en trouve pas tous les jours. En plus maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, il n'y a plus personne pour leur empoisonner la vie.

\- Quelqu'un leur a déjà causé des ennuis ?

\- Oh ça remonte à loin maintenant. Au début de leurs carrières, Le docteur Grey et le docteur Galadriel ont travaillé avec deux amis de la faculté de médecine, le docteur Saruman White et le docteur Radagast Brown. Pendant quelques années tout s'est bien passé, le docteur Galadriel était chirurgienne, le docteur Brown était chirurgien pédiatrique et les docteurs Grey et White étaient tous les deux psychiatres, mais petit à petit, le docteur White a fini par être jaloux du docteur Grey. Ils ont travaillé ensemble sur plusieurs projets, notamment pour traiter les patients atteints de TOCS et l'érotomanie, mais lorsqu'ils ont décidé de travailler sur le syndrome de Stockholm, le docteur White a voulu tester leurs découvertes sur une patiente atteinte de cette pathologie, et elle a fini par se suicider. Le docteur Grey était furieux et ils se sont disputés. White a été viré quelques jours plus tard.

\- Et depuis, qu'est devenu le docteur White ?

\- D'après les rumeurs, Dieu sait qu'il y en a beaucoup qui circulent dans cet hôpital, il se serait reconverti dans la chirurgie plastique et aurait ouvert une clinique privée.

\- Bien, nous vous remercions.

\- Mais je vous en prie c'est tout naturel. J'espère que vous le retrouverez.

Sigrid et Fili interrogèrent les autres membres du personnel présents. Une des dernières infirmières arrivées dans le service leur apprit que quelques jours avant sa disparition, alors qu'il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour parler du projet de soin d'un de leur malade, Gandalf avait reçu plusieurs appels anonymes. Cela avait semblé beaucoup ennuyé le médecin mais il n'en avait pas fait plus de cas que cela, et avait même rejeté l'idée d'appeler la police.

C'était infime, mais ils avaient tout de même avancé. Les deux policiers interrogèrent à son tour le docteur Galadriel à propos des relations des docteurs Grey et White :

\- Ah, Saruman ! Oui pendant longtemps nous avons été amis mais le docteur White a fini par être jaloux du docteur Grey. Après la mort d'une patiente, le docteur White a été licencié. Nous n'avons jamais été en contact depuis.

\- Vous ne connaissez rien de sa nouvelle vie ? Son adresse ? Ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?

\- Comme tout le monde ici j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait changé de voie et était devenu chirurgien esthétique.

\- Bien. Le docteur Grey ne vous a jamais reparlé de lui ?

\- Non, jamais. Gandalf en voulait toujours à Saruman pour ce qui s'est passé pour leur patiente, il ne lui pardonnera sans doute jamais. Vous savez, pendant longtemps j'ai considéré le docteur White presque comme un frère, j'espère vraiment qu'il n'a rien à voir dans la disparition de Gandalf.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour élucider cette affaire madame.

Sigrid eut presque pitié du docteur Galadriel. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle réagirait si elle était à sa place, si Fili disparaissait, et préférait ne pas devoir l'imaginer.

Avant de quitter les lieux, ils passèrent voir Tauriel dans son service. La jeune femme était infirmière-urgentiste et c'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Kili, le frère de Fili. Le jeune homme, qui dirigeait une entreprise de communication, s'était ouvert le crâne et avait eu besoin d'être recousu. Tauriel s'était occupée de lui et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis ce jour. Ils la trouvèrent occupée à préparer un chariot de médicaments :

\- Salut vous deux ! Comment ça va ?

\- Plutôt bien, répondit Fili. Et toi ?

\- Ça va. Je suis restée au téléphone avec ta mère jusqu'à minuit hier soir mais sinon ça va.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Elle a recommencé ?

\- Oui. Elle veut absolument qu'on fasse tirer un feu d'artifices pour notre mariage mais ni moi ni ton frère ne voulons ça. Elle est vraiment infernale.

\- J'essaierai de l'appeler ce soir.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Grey ?

\- Non, toujours pas. D'ailleurs il faut qu'on retourne bosser. Passez ce week-end avec Kili. Pourquoi pas dimanche ?

\- Ok. Au fait Sigrid, surveille ton courrier, je crois bien qu'une invitation se sera glissée dedans dit Tauriel en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci, c'est super sympa !

\- De rien, ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là. Allez à plus les jeunes !

\- Salut Tauriel, firent en chœur les deux policiers.

Alors qu'ils rentraient, Fili reçut un coup de fil de son oncle Thorin. Ce dernier l'informait qu'il venait de faire envoyer toutes les bandes d'enregistrements des caméras de la ville au commissariat. Arrivés sur place, ils firent un rapport détaillé de leurs découvertes à Smaug. Ce dernier se montra relativement satisfait, mais leur ordonna de rester au commissariat pour la soirée afin de faire des recherches sur Saruman White et d'étudier à la fois les dossiers des anciens patients envoyés par l'archiviste, et les images de la vidéo surveillance.

Tout comme la carrière du docteur Grey, la carrière du docteur White était impressionnante. Il semblait tout aussi doué que son ancien collègue, mais ses méthodes semblaient plus « radicales », plus dures que celles de Grey. Ils trouvèrent le site internet de la clinique qu'il dirigeait et notèrent l'adresse afin de s'y rendre le plut tôt possible.

Durant leurs recherches, un article de presse attira leur attention. Le docteur White avait reçu un journaliste chez lui, et l'on voyait derrière lui, très clairement, sa voiture. Ce n'était pas le véhicule bleu foncé dont avait parlé la gardienne de l'immeuble de Grey, mais Sigrid souleva l'hypothèque que, peut-être, le médecin ait pu faire appel à un véhicule de location. Il faudrait vérifier l'information dès demain à la première heure, il était trop tard pour aujourd'hui, toutes les agences de location devaient déjà avoir fermé leurs portes.

Des heures durant, ils épluchèrent les dossiers des anciens patients, mais comme ils s'y attendaient, ne trouvèrent rien de concret. Tous les dossiers qu'ils avaient sous les yeux dataient d'après la rupture professionnelle entre Grey et White et ne comportaient donc pas d'informations qu'ils auraient pu recouper avec celles qu'ils possédaient déjà. Ils avançaient presque dans le noir et Sigrid avait horreur de ça.

Alors qu'ils visionnaient les images de vidéo surveillance, Sigrid sentit la fatigue la gagner. Instinctivement, elle posa la tête contre l'épaule de Fili et soupira d'aise. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'endormir dans ses bras tous les soirs… Il sentait divinement bon et son corps irradiait de chaleur. La jeune femme avait terriblement envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller au sommeil, blottie contre le corps de celui qu'elle aimait. Comme si ce dernier l'avait entendu penser, il demanda :

\- Suis-je un oreiller confortable ?

\- Assez oui. Si Smaug te vire un jour, je t'engagerai comme matelas humain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se passe rien ?

\- Ta proposition est tentante. Parce que le kidnappeur n'est visiblement pas un amateur.

\- Tiens regarde, voila « le papy distingué » dont à parlé la pétasse du bar.

\- Oh t'exagère, c'était pas une pétasse ! Regarde, on dirait qu'il fait tout pour ne pas qu'on voit son visage. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ?

\- C'est pas une attitude très normale pour quelqu'un qui vient seulement passer un coup de fil en effet. Tu trouves que ça ressemble à White ?

\- Aucune idée. Tu sais, fit Fili, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que White va être difficile à cueillir. Il va falloir ruser et pour ça il n'y a qu'une seule solution : infiltrer sa clinique.

Sigrid n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Elle pressentait déjà le souffle du danger sur eux.

 _J'ai envie de dire : TADAM ! Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Avant de vous quitter, j'aimerais vous poser une question existentielle (non je n'exagère pas du tout )). Il m'arrive de lire des fanfictions Aidean (pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais lu, il s'agit d'histoires impliquant de manière romantique, Aidan Turner et Dean O'Gorman), et à chaque lemon ou presque, Aidan soulève Dean pour le poser sur un comptoir, un meuble de salle de bains, un buffet… D'où cela peut-il venir ? Lorsqu'on voit la carrure de Dean O'Gorman, on se dit qu'il est difficilement possible de le soulever comme une brindille. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Désolée de vous avoir entrainés dans mon délire. A la semaine prochaine. Bisous_


	6. Infiltration

_Bonsoir. Après ce qui s'est passé vendredi dernier, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire dans ce petit bla-bla de début de chapitre. J'espère que vous n'aviez personne de votre entourage au Bataclan ou dans un autre endroit pris pour cible. Ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière est l'expression de toute l'inhumanité dont certains peuvent faire preuves. J'ai appris le drame samedi matin en me levant et les informations avaient beau tourner en boucle, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais et entendais. C'est le cas pour beaucoup d'entre nous je suppose. Ce soir, j'ai une pensée pour toutes les victimes, leurs familles, et les victimes de l'attentat de Bamako._

 _Je vous laisse avec le sixième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous distraira de toutes les horreurs qui se passent ce moment dans ce vaste monde._

 _Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour ses corrections et ses suggestions._

Infiltration

A peine avait-il prononcé sa phrase que Fili sentit le corps de Sigrid se tendre et sa tête quitter son épaule. Dès qu'il cessa, le contact entre leurs deux corps lui manqua :

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Non, je suis très sérieux au contraire. C'est la dernière cartouche qu'il nous reste.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a forcément une autre solution ! Smaug…

\- Smaug sera plus que ravi que ce soit moi que l'on mette en danger, l'interrompit le blond.

\- Tu te trompes ! De toute façon je suppose que tu as déjà pris ta décision et qu'il n'y a pas à revenir dessus ?

\- Sigrid s'il te plait ne te fâche pas !

Voyant que sa coéquipière ne l'écoutait plus et s'était installée à son bureau pour bouder tout en travaillant, le blond soupira. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa collègue. Habituellement, Sigrid comprenait parfaitement l'enjeu de ce genre de mission. Infiltrer un milieu criminel était certes risqué, mais diablement efficace. _Peut-être qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi,_ lui fit remarquer sa conscience. Non c'était ridicule, Fili savait ce qu'il faisait. Sigrid n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Presque malgré lui, une petite partie de lui-même était heureuse qu'elle ait réagi de cette façon. Peut-être qu'il ne la laissait pas complètement indifférente. Fili eut un petit sourire en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme : elle était adorable quand elle boudait. Cependant il ne se laisserait pas attendrir, il soumettrait son idée à Smaug dès que celui-ci arriverait, et il était sûr d'obtenir son autorisation.

Il passa de nouveau la bande où l'on voyait la silhouette de celui qu'ils pensaient être White. La conversation que l'homme avait eue au téléphone ne semblait pas avoir été longue, sans doute pas plus que celle que le commissaire avait eue avec le ravisseur de Grey. A en juger par l'image, l'homme n'avait rien de dangereux. Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

\- Un peu après 7h du matin Smaug arriva, et Fili se précipita dans son bureau, Sigrid sur les talons, pour lui soumettre son idée :

\- Commissaire, est-ce que je peux vous parler une minute ?

\- Je vous écoute Durin.

\- Voila. Si White est bien notre homme, il ne va pas se laisser avoir très facilement. Donc, s'il ne vient pas à nous, c'est nous qui iront à lui.

\- A quoi pensez-vous exactement ?

\- Une infiltration. Je pourrais me faire passer pour un client, chercher des preuves, et finalement, permettre de le cueillir.

\- Intéressant… C'est d'accord !

\- Quoi ? Fit Sigrid qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure. Sil vous plait, laissez-moi y aller à sa place !

\- Voyez-vous cela ! Bowman qui joue les chevalières-servantes. Non, puisque c'est l'idée de Durin, c'est lui qui ira. Vous avez trois jours pour me préparer un scénario qui soit crédible.

\- Bien commissaire.

Alors que les premiers résultats des recherches que Sigrid avait faites auprès des compagnies de location de voitures commençaient à arriver, Fili vit qu'un homme d'un certain âge venait de faire son entrée à l'accueil. Le nouveau venu semblait plutôt original : il portait un costume en velours marron très élimé, une paire de croc's blanches et sur la tête, un feutre mou. Son regard semblait un peu perdu et il émanait de lui une aura de folie douce qui était assez touchante.

Un peu déconcerté, Fili vit l'homme s'avancer vers lui :

\- Bonjour, vous êtes l'inspecteur Durin ?

\- Bonjour. Oui monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Laissez-moi me présenter : Radagast Brown, chirurgien en pédiatrie. J'ai appris par mon ancienne collègue, le docteur Galadriel, que le docteur Grey a été enlevé.

\- Vous pensez avoir des informations à nous fournir ?

\- Oh je ne veux accuser personne, mais vous savez, à votre place, je commencerais déjà à chercher du côté du docteur Saruman White.

\- Vous croyez qu'il aurait pu faire du mal au docteur Grey ?

\- Oui. Saru a toujours été jaloux de Gandalf. Même quand nous étions en fac de médecine, c'était toujours à celui qui aurait la meilleure note, le meilleur stage. Gandalf a toujours été tellement doué… On aurait dit que pour lui, tout était plus facile que pour nous.

\- Et monsieur White se fâchait souvent avec monsieur Grey ?

\- Oui, même à cette époque là. Les deux autres, nous pensions que c'était de la folie qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Deux êtres aussi talentueux et assoiffés de reconnaissance, cela ne pouvait que mal se terminer. Je suppose que vous le savez déjà, mais une de leur patiente est décédée pendant son traitement.

\- Oui, le docteur Galadriel nous en a parlé.

\- En fait, la mort de cette pauvre fille a servi de déclencheur à leur séparation. Saruman ne supportait plus qu'à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une découverte ou qu'un de leurs traitements fonctionnait, ce soit Gandalf qui ramasse tous les lauriers. Vous savez, Saruman vient d'une famille très pauvre et je crois que sa mère n'était pas toujours très gentille avec lui. Au fil du temps, il s'est mis à être de plus en plus gourmand et à vouloir toujours plus d'argent. L'argent, c'est le péril qui aura la peau de notre société.

\- Monsieur Brown, est-ce que vous avez vu monsieur White récemment ?

\- Et bien…

\- S'il vous plait monsieur Brown, le moindre détail compte.

\- Oui. Il y a environ deux semaines, Saru est venu frapper à ma porte. Il avait l'air d'un démon et m'a dit quelque chose du genre : « Vous m'avez tous sous-estimé mais vous verrez que c'est moi qui fait les découvertes les plus fabuleuses. ». Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il m'a dit que je comprendrai quand le moment sera venu.

\- Vous savez sur quel projet travaillait le docteur Grey ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas revu Gandalf, j'espère que j'en aurai l'occasion.

\- Nous y travaillons monsieur Brown. Merci pour ce que vous nous avez appris. Une dernière chose : lorsqu'il est venu vous voir, de quelle couleur était la voiture du docteur White ?

\- Il m'a semblé le voir monter dans une voiture grise. Au revoir inspecteur Durin.

\- Au revoir monsieur Brown.

En trois jours, Fili avait réussi à créer un scénario : marié, il voulait paraître à son avantage et se faire beau pour son épouse en se faisant poser de faux abdominaux. Sigrid, qui avait absolument voulu participer à l'opération, tiendrait le rôle de sa femme. Lorsqu'il avait présenté son projet à Smaug, la jeune femme ne s'était pas privée de lui faire tout un tas de remarques désobligeantes. Avoir le rôle de l'épouse futile au point que son mari ait l'idée de se faire opérer pour paraître plus musclé ne lui plaisait apparemment pas beaucoup non plus.

Il lui fallut attendre une semaine avant d'obtenir un rendez-vous. Autant dire que pendant ce laps de temps, l'atmosphère ne s'était pas réchauffée entre lui et Sigrid. Cependant, le jour dit la jeune femme était présente. Ils furent reçus par la secrétaire du docteur White, Anthea Johnson.

Depuis le moment où ils avaient poussé la porte de la clinique, Fili tenait la main de Sigrid et il devait reconnaître qu'il trouvait cela rassurant. Parfois, il la regardait du coin de l'œil et se disait qu'elle était vraiment belle. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, rien de clinquant, mais à ses yeux elle était la plus belle femme qu'il connaissait. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue et aussitôt, le visage de la jeune femme s'empourpra. Fili trouva cela adorable.

Lorsque le médecin vint les chercher, Fili sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Cette fois il allait vraiment entrer dans l'arène mais cependant, son adversaire avait un visage : celui du docteur Saruman White, enfin en chair et en os.

 _L'enquête et la relation de nos deux policiers avancent, même si je sais que c'est très vilain de laisser ses lecteurs sur un cliffhanger. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, prenez soin de vous et espérons que la paix revienne. A la semaine prochaine. Bisous_


	7. Découvert

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. La fin approche, nous voici déjà au chapitre sept. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai changé l'image de couverture de cette histoire. Je n'avais pas de drapeau français chez moi, mais j'ai tout de même voulu rendre hommage aux victimes des attentats, dans la mesure de mes moyens. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Enjoy !_

 _Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour ses corrections et son soutien._

Découvert

Fili ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que les yeux perçants du docteur White essayaient de fouiller son esprit :

\- Et bien, dites-moi ce qui vous amène jeune homme.

\- Je voudrais me faire poser de faux abdominaux.

\- Est-ce une décision à laquelle vous avez longuement réfléchi ?

\- Oui. Et j'aimerais pouvoir encore plaire à ma compagne le plus longtemps possible, fit Fili en jetant un coup d'œil à Sigrid et en étreignant sa main.

\- Je comprends, fit White. Bien, je vais vous demander de vous déshabiller monsieur Durin.

Fili s'exécuta. Il fut pesé et mesuré. Malgré lui, il ressentait un peu d'appréhension. Le docteur White le mettait mal à l'aise, et sentir le regard de Sigrid peser sur lui ne l'aidait pas à se détendre non plus. _Pourvu qu'elle me trouve beau,_ pensa avec un brin de futilité l'inspecteur.

White inspecta minutieusement son dossier médical. Fili ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, car il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son cerveau essayait de lui rappeler une information, sans qu'il soit capable de mettre le doigt sur ce dont il s'agissait.

Il fut convenu que Fili reviendrait le jour même, vers 18h, avant son intervention du lendemain. Cela laissait le temps à la brigade de revoir une dernière fois tous les points de l'intervention policière. Ils devaient cueillir White juste au moment où Fili devait partir pour le bloc opératoire.

En retournant au commissariat, l'ambiance était tendue entre les deux collègues. Sigrid n'arrêtait pas de se ronger les ongles tout en jetant des coups d'œil mi-angoissé mi-courroucé à Fili :

\- Vas-y dis-moi ce que tu penses.

\- C'est de la folie cette infiltration. Il y a sûrement un autre moyen de faire tomber White. Je t'en prie Fili, n'y va pas.

\- Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et s'il te tuait ? Tu te rends compte de ça ou non ?

\- Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte, mais ça pourrait arriver dans d'autres circonstances aussi. On prend des risques tous les jours. La plupart de nos interventions pourraient mal tourner. On n'arrête pas que des enfants de chœur et la mort nous guette à chaque fois ou presque, mais c'est ça qui est excitant dans notre métier.

\- Bien sûr, je trouve la possibilité de te perdre hyper excitante !

La jeune femme soupira d'agacement puis se tourna vers la fenêtre, des larmes plein les yeux. Fili se sentit terriblement coupable. Il détestait l'idée de faire pleurer Sigrid, elle était bien trop belle pour pleurer. Il aurait voulu poser la main sur son genou ou sur son épaule pour la calmer, mais le fait qu'il conduise l'en empêchait.

Arrivés au commissariat, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste pour la réconforter car Smaug les attendait pour la dernière réunion de mise en place. Ils répétèrent les diverses informations liées à la mission : Fili serait chargé d'un émetteur qui permettrait à son équipe de le localiser en cas de problème, et il aurait également son téléphone portable sur lui. La brigade interviendrait juste avant sa supposée opération, et le libérerait des griffes de White.

A 18h pile, Fili et Sigrid étaient de retour à la clinique. Ils jouèrent à nouveau la comédie de l'amour, et lorsqu'il tint sa main dans la sienne, il sentit que celle de la jeune femme tremblait. Une infirmière lui assigna une chambre, puis le laissa s'installer, aidé par Sigrid. La professionnelle de santé revint quelques minutes plus tard, et lorsque Sigrid fut obligée de le quitter, elle prit son rôle de compagne très à cœur et embrassa Fili à pleine bouche. Le jeune homme savoura le baiser et le lui rendit de tout son cœur. Elle le quitta le feu aux joues et pratiquement sans le regarder.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir diné d'un repas qui ne méritait pas ce nom tant la nourriture était insipide, Fili attendait que l'activité de la clinique ralentisse. Il devait absolument agir s'il voulait retrouver Grey vivant. Il renfila son pantalon et sa chemise, puis, prudemment, sortit dans le couloir.

Plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur, qui aurait fait du bruit et attiré l'attention sur lui, Fili préféra prendre les escaliers. Tout était calme. D'ailleurs, vu le luxe des chambres, on aurait presque put se croire dans un hôtel plutôt que dans une clinique. En passant devant chaque porte close, Fili se fit la même réflexion que lorsqu'ils avaient perquisitionné l'appartement du docteur Grey avec Sigrid : tout était trop bien en place pour que ce soit naturel, on se serait cru dans un décor.

L'inspecteur avait décidé de commencer ses recherches dans les sous-sols. Que cherchait-il au juste ? Le docteur Grey et son patient, mais également la moindre chose qui aurait put entériner la culpabilité de White. Bien qu'il ne soit pas armé, Fili avait confiance en lui, il saurait se débrouiller.

Après être passé dans une multitude de couloirs qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir cesser de tourner à droite ou à gauche, le blond se retrouva devant une porte coupe-feu. Il fit ensuite face à une autre porte à double battants. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une chance ou non, mais elle n'était pas verrouillée. Peut-être allait-il enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait ?

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, la lumière s'alluma et Fili sentit son sang se glacer. Nonchalamment installé dans un fauteuil, le docteur White était là :

\- Bonsoir monsieur Durin. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, inspecteur Durin.

\- Comment ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Allons, je sais que vous n'êtes pas bête. L'infirmière qui s'est occupée de vous tout à l'heure a trouvé votre plaque, lorsque vous étiez dans la salle de bains. Elle était tombée de votre blouson. Et puis franchement, vous croyez vraiment que j'allais gober votre histoire ? Pathétique !

\- Vous allez être arrêté White, et le docteur Grey et son patient seront retrouvés.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais même vous guider jusqu'à eux, fit White en pointant un revolver en direction de Fili. Avancez.

Fili fut contraint d'obéir. Ils traversèrent ce qui semblait être un laboratoire, puis un long couloir aux allures de chambre stérile. L'inspecteur sentait le canon de l'arme pressé entre ses omoplates. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte que White déverrouilla avec une clé. Il poussa Fili à l'intérieur, et le blond eut le temps d'apercevoir deux silhouettes : le docteur Grey et son patient, à n'en pas douter. Il allait se retourner pour essayer de déséquilibrer Saruman White, mais celui-ci le prit de vitesse et lui planta une aiguille dans le cou. La vue de Fili se brouilla puis la dernière sensation qu'il éprouva fut celle de sa tête heurtant le sol de béton. Ensuite, tout devint noir.

 _Fili aurait-il commis une erreur fatale ? C'est ce que vous découvrirez la semaine prochaine. En attendant, vous pouvez me laisser une review ou un message privé pour me donner vos impressions. A la semaine prochaine, portez-vous bien. Bisous_


	8. Disparu de la surface de la Terre

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous livre le chapitre huit, du point de vue de Sigrid. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !_

 _Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour ses corrections et ses conseils._

Disparu de la surface de la Terre

Sigrid n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle était inquiète pour Fili, et le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas encore donné de nouvelles ne la rassurait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas normal…

Alors qu'elle arrivait au commissariat, elle repensa au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné la veille au soir et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser de cette façon. Seulement voila, la présence de l'infirmière dans la chambre qui l'obligeait à jouer son rôle de compagne, combiné à la peur qu'elle éprouvait de perdre son collègue, avait eu raison d'elle et elle s'était laissée aller avec fougue.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de vérifier si l'émetteur Que Fili avait sur lui fonctionnait toujours. Lorsque l'appareil auquel celui que portait son collègue était relié lui indiqua que le signal avait été interrompu, Sigrid eut l'impression que son sang avait cessé de circuler, la laissant complètement groggy. Elle s'obligea à bouger et se précipita dans le bureau du commissaire Smaug, entrant sans frapper :

\- Bowman, vous ne savez donc pas que lorsqu'une porte fermée vous bloque l'accès à une pièce, et que si quelqu'un se trouve à l'intérieur de cette pièce, il est judicieux de frapper avant d'entrer ?

\- L'émetteur de Durin n'émet plus de signal.

\- Quoi ? Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Absolument ! Peut-être que l'on devrait intervenir dès maintenant. En plus, on prendrait encore plus White par surprise.

\- Hors de question ! L'intervention est prévue pour la fin de la journée, et ne se fera pas avant !

\- Mais !

\- Bowman il n'y a pas de mais ! Retournez à votre poste et ne discutez pas !

La mort dans l'âme, Sigrid obéit. Cependant, elle n'allait pas s'avouer vaincue aussi facilement. Elle participa à la réunion de pré-intervention mais n'écoutait que d'une oreille car elle avait un plan. Dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle s'éclipserait et irait à la clinique pour en avoir le cœur net.

Elle eut l'occasion de fausser compagnie à ses collègues en milieu de matinée. La route jusqu'à la clinique lui parut interminable, bien qu'elle ne fut pas si loin. Elle essaya de prendre un air le plus détaché possible, et se rendit directement dans la chambre de Fili. Après avoir frappé sans avoir obtenu de réponse, Sigrid sentit ses pires craintes se confirmer. Une fois la porte ouverte, ce fut bien pire. Le lit avait été fait, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace des affaires de Fili. Discrètement, elle sortit de la chambre, puis se rendit à l'accueil. Une jeune infirmière, sans doute un peu plus jeune qu'elle, était assise devant un ordinateur et mâchait avec très peu de classe un chewing-gum :

\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je cherche la chambre de monsieur Fili Durin.

\- Bonjour. Nous n'avons personne à ce nom là, fit la jeune femme après avoir tapoté les touches de son ordinateur.

\- Quoi ? Fit Sigrid, qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Vous vous êtes peut-être trompée d'orthographe. Son nom s'écrit D-U-R-I-N.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai mis. Vous vous êtes peut-être trompée de clinique.

\- Il m'avait pourtant bien dit que c'était le docteur White qui devait s'occuper de lui. C'est un médecin très réputé et il a sûrement beaucoup de travail, mais pourrais-je le voir s'il vous plait ? Peut-être qu'il se souvient de mon ami.

\- Le docteur White est en voyage, je ne sais pas quand il rentrera.

La blonde grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel la réceptionniste lui avait répondu. Se doutant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus, Sigrid abandonna. Depuis le début, cette opération ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Cependant il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde pied et qu'elle reste concentrée.

N'ayant rien à perdre, elle prit l'initiative de contacter le procureur. Elle décida de jouer franc-jeu avec lui :

\- Monsieur le procureur ? Bonjour, l'inspecteur Bowman à l'appareil.

\- Je vous écoute. Du nouveau sur l'affaire Grey ?

\- On peut dire ça. Voila, mon collègue, l'inspecteur Durin, le neveu du maire d'Erebor, a décidé, en accord avec le commissaire Smaug, qu'il serait judicieux de monter une opération d'infiltration pour cueillir White.

\- Et ?

\- Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles de Fi… de l'inspecteur Durin depuis hier soir. Peut-être pourriez-vous faire en sorte d'accélérer les choses auprès du commissaire pour qu'il nous envoie sur le terrain plus tôt.

\- Dans combien de temps votre équipe doit-elle intervenir ?

\- Initialement, il était prévu que nous intervenions en fin d'après-midi.

\- Durin est expérimenté, je suis sûr qu'il ne court aucun danger particulier. Vous vous inquiétez trop. L'une des règles fondamentales de notre métier, c'est de ne jamais laisser nos sentiments prendre le pas sur notre professionnalisme.

\- Mais !

\- J'ai du travail inspecteur Bowman, au revoir.

Sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha. Sigrid, qui avait cru pouvoir faire en sorte de fléchir le procureur, pleura de rage. Pourquoi donc personne ne voulait comprendre que c'était grave et que Fili était probablement en danger ? Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler du fait que le jeune homme s'était volatilisé de la clinique comme par magie.

Elle essaya de contacter Thorin Oakenshield, l'oncle de Fili, mais sa secrétaire lui dit que ce dernier était en réunion et qu'il n'en sortirait pas avant le milieu de l'après-midi. Ce serait trop tard… Sigrid avait espéré qu'en passant par le maire, les choses auraient été plus faciles. Il aurait pu contacter le préfet, qui aurait contacté le procureur, qui aurait contacté Smaug, et ils auraient pu intervenir plus tôt.

Avant de revenir à son poste, elle passa par les toilettes et fit couler l'eau froide dans la vasque d'un lavabo, avant de plonger la tête dedans. Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place, et de les éclaircir. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, elle allait attendre…

A son bureau, elle chargea méthodiquement son arme de service. A chaque balle mise en place, elle imaginait le coup de feu qu'elle tirerait sur White ou sur Smaug s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Fili.

Elle essaya, tant bien que mal, de faire taire l'appréhension qui lui disait de se lever et d'intervenir toute seule. Elle envoya balader Alfrid, un collègue qui lui courait après depuis des mois, mais lorsqu'il plaisanta sur le fait que Fili était peut-être parti de lui-même par peur, ce fut trop, et Sigrid lui administra une gifle magistrale.

Lorsque Gloin, un vieux briscard qui était inspecteur comme elle et Fili, demanda le commandement de l'opération mais qu'elle s'interposa, elle fut étonnée que Smaug se range de son côté. Etrangement, cela ne la soulagea pas. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : en finir rapidement avec cette affaire, et dire à Fili qu'elle l'aimait.

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais sur mon profil, j'ai posté un petit sondage d'opinion concernant une possibilité de pairing. N'hésitez pas à aller voter (et ce week-end aussi d'ailleurs pour les élections régionales) ! A la semaine prochaine. Bisous_


	9. Se serrer les coudes

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Nous voici arrivés à l'avant-dernier chapitre, qui sera le dernier du point de vue de Fili. J'ai une petite requête à vous faire : un de mes poèmes a été sélectionné pour participer à un concours sur le site Short Editions, et si vous avez le temps, je vous serai très reconnaissante de voter pour moi. Sur ce site, mon nom de plume est Tillie Tacker et le titre du poème est Chocolat. Enjoy le chapitre !_

 _Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

Se serrer les coudes

Fili avait perdu la notion du temps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que depuis son réveil, son crâne le faisait abominablement souffrir. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour oublier sa carte de police dans son blouson ? Cela le dépassait. Il y avait dans tout cela une chose positive, il avait réussi à retrouver le docteur Grey et son patient. Enfin, cela serait une bonne chose s'ils avaient une chance de pouvoir s'échapper… Ce qui apparemment n'allait pas arriver de si tôt.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers ses deux compagnons de galère. Le docteur Grey ne ressemblait en rien aux images qu'il avait vues de lui sur internet. Bien sûr il avait toujours ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant, mais White l'avait tellement passé à tabac et lui avait fait subir tellement de sévices, qu'il était tout de même difficile de le reconnaître. Gollum, quant à lui, avait l'air d'un enfant apeuré, avec ses immenses yeux bleus qui semblaient bien trop grands pour son visage. Il n'arrêtait pas de réclamer « son précieux », et Grey avait du mal à le calmer.

Combien de temps White allait-il les laisser ici ? Allait-il les laisser mourir de faim et de soif ? Peut-être que l'arrestation de White avait déjà eu lieu mais qu'il n'avait pas révélé l'endroit où il les retenait. Ou peut-être qu'il avait eu le temps de s'enfuir, et que jamais personne ne les retrouverait. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur, mais le visage de Sigrid s'imposa dans son esprit, et il se dit que non, sa collègue ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Grey avait dû lire dans ses pensées car il murmura :

\- Vous êtes sûr que Saruman devait bien être arrêté ?

\- Certain. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais ma coéquipière et une équipe devaient intervenir juste avant que l'on ne m'emmène au bloc.

\- J'espère qu'elle y arrivera, White n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle va y arriver. Sigrid est vraiment douée.

\- Grey se contenta de hocher la tête. Après un moment de silence, Fili reprit :

\- Pourquoi White veut-il s'approprier votre travail ?

\- La jalousie sans doute. Pendant longtemps, lui et moi nous avons été amis. Nous avons même travaillé ensemble, mais je suppose que vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Quand on voit votre carrière, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit jaloux de vous.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il soit jaloux de moi ?

\- Des hommes comme vous, ça n'existe que dans les films ou les livres. Je suis sûr qu'en vous laissant encore quelques années, vous pourriez trouver un traitement définitif contre le V.I.H ou les cancers.

\- Vous exagérez un peu jeune homme. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est soigner le psychisme des gens, pas forcément leur corps. D'ailleurs, je pense que lorsque l'un est en bonne santé, l'autre aussi.

\- Sans doute.

\- Je connais Gollum depuis des années. Je m'occupe de lui depuis que sa schizophrénie a été diagnostiquée. Il n'a pas de famille, rien, personne, alors il a préféré être interné. Pendant des années, je l'ai suivi et je lui ai prescrit des neuroleptiques, mais leurs effets secondaires étaient désastreux, alors j'ai décidé de faire mes propres recherches. J'ai réussi à créer une molécule qui, sans effets secondaires, permet à Gollum de rester un peu plus dans la réalité, et de ne pas tout le temps plonger dans celle qu'il s'est inventé.

\- Vous n'aviez déjà plus de contacts avec White lorsque vous avez fait votre trouvaille ?

\- Saruman et moi ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis des années, depuis la mort d'une patiente commune en fait.

\- Comment a-t-il pu savoir alors ?

\- La médecine est un microcosme monsieur Durin. Tôt ou tard, tout finit par se savoir. Lorsque j'ai commencé à recevoir des lettres de menace, je me doutais de qui elles émanaient, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas me laisser impressionner.

\- L'arrêter aurait été plus facile pourtant.

\- Et oui, je pensais pouvoir me débrouiller seul, mais je me suis trompé. On a toujours besoin des autres. J'aurais juste voulu qu'il n'embarque pas mon patient dans toute cette histoire, fit Ganfalf en désignant Gollum d'un geste du menton. Cependant je ne lui ai rien révélé, et les documents qu'il m'a pris ne contiennent pas tout ce qui est nécessaire pour mettre en œuvre ma découverte.

Le silence retomba et cette fois, personne ne l'interrompit, perdu chacun dans leurs propres pensées, regrets et remords. Fili avait encore très mal à la tête et Grey offrit de l'ausculter, même sans instruments. Selon lui, il n'y avait qu'une vilaine bosse, mais rien de bien plus méchant.

Fili avait de plus en plus soif. Bon sang, mais que pouvait bien faire la brigade ? Peut-être que Smaug leur avait interdit d'intervenir pour se débarrasser de lui. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, court-circuitant ses pensées. A ce qu'il voyait, White était toujours bel et bien libre… Il prit le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui, puis se pencha vers ses trois prisonniers. Instinctivement, Fili et Grey s'étaient rapprochés de Gollum pour le protéger :

\- Ah, je vois que notre petit menteur est réveillé. Heureux d'avoir trouvé ce que vous cherchiez inspecteur ?

\- Plus que jamais. A mon avis, c'est vous qui allez bientôt être trouvé.

\- J'en serais très étonné. Bientôt, j'aurais quitté cette ville, et la découverte de ce bon vieux Gandalf m'appartiendra. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? Fit White d'un ton faussement interrogatif à l'adresse de Grey.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une ordure.

\- Jeune homme, vous êtes le neveu du maire, vous devriez savoir vous tenir. Venez donc ici que je vous apprenne la politesse.

White força Fili à se mettre debout, et l'inspecteur se débattit tant qu'il put. Il réussi même à faire chuter son ravisseur et à lui asséner un coup de poing, mais aussitôt l'homme se reprit et lui rendit la politesse. Fili vit quelques étoiles et ne se releva pas assez vite. White l'avait poussé sur un fauteuil, semblable à celui d'un dentiste, et lui lia les mains au siège. Le blond essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser sa panique transparaitre. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Est-ce que White allait le tuer ? Après tout, le fait qu'il le laisse en vie ne devait pas sembler nécessaire au médecin. Lorsque ce dernier lui mit de force des éponges mouillées dans les mains, Fili eut l'impression que son cœur essayait de remonter le long de sa gorge. Quelques secondes plus tard, un courant électrique le traversait de part en part. La tête lui tournait, et il entendit vaguement le docteur White éclater de rire :

\- C'est désagréable n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas inspecteur, je ne cherche pas à vous tuer. Pas avec ça tout du moins.

La torture reprit. Le corps de Fili était agité de violents tremblements, et à sa grande honte, il perdit le contrôle de sa vessie. Le rire de White avait tourné à l'hystérie, mais le blond ne l'entendait plus vraiment. Il pensait à son frère et à Tauriel, à sa mère, à Thorin, mais aussi à Sigrid. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir dire à la jeune femme qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Maintenant, il doutait fortement qu'il en ait l'occasion un jour. Et puis s'il mourait, il allait gâcher le mariage de Kili et Tauriel… Il fallait qu'il tienne, à tout prix. Pour tous ceux qu'il aimait…

Lorsque White le détacha enfin et lui fit regagner sa place auprès du docteur Grey et de Gollum, Fili avait l'impression de ne plus avoir conscience de son corps, et il se demandait même s'il ne faisait pas une Expérience de Mort Imminente. Cependant ce que leur dit enfin leur ravisseur le ranima un peu :

\- Ici vous pouvez crier tant que vous voudrez, personne ne vous entendra. Lorsque l'hôpital brûlera et que je serai loin d'ici, je vous promets que j'aurai une pensée pour vous trois.

\- Tu bluffes, fit Grey.

\- Tu me connais Gandy chéri, je ne suis pas de ce genre là. Voila, il ne me reste qu'à vous dire adieu.

Sur ces derniers mots, il referma la porte, laissant les trois hommes à l'intérieur complètement sous le choc. Fili se prépara mentalement à faire des adieux définitifs au monde des vivants.

 _Mais qui a coupé pile quand il ne faut pas ? C'est moi (non promis je ne souris pas). Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fanfiction. Portez-vous bien. Bisous_


	10. Epilogue

_Bonsoir ! Nous voici arrivés au terme de cette histoire. Je vous ferai un petit blabla de fin alors je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec le chapitre. Enjoy !_

 _Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

Epilogue

Sigrid venait d'apprendre, ainsi que tous les membres de l'équipe d'intervention, que la clinique du docteur White était en proie aux flammes. La jeune femme avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, l'information n'arrivait pas à être intégrée par son cerveau. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça !

Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir un jour conduit aussi vite. Les pompiers étaient déjà sur place, et il semblait que tous les patients aient été sortis des lieux de l'incendie, mais la jeune policière ne voyait son collègue nulle part :

\- Excusez-moi, fit-elle en s'adressant au chef des soldats du feu, êtes-vous sûr que tous les patients soient sortis ?

\- Plusieurs de mes hommes fouillent les bâtiments. Vous pensez qu'il reste quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

\- J'en ai bien peur. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard.

Sur ordre de Smaug, la brigade se divisa en deux. L'une resterait sur place, mais une autre allait partir à la chasse à l'homme car visiblement, White ne se trouvait pas ici. Tiraillée entre son envie de savoir comment se portait Fili et l'envie d'arrêter White, Sigrid ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, elle choisit de se mettre en chasse de leur suspect. Il était évident qu'après ce qu'il avait fait, Saruman n'allait pas gentiment attendre que l'on vienne l'arrêter et avait probablement prit la fuite. Ainsi donc, des patrouilles avaient été postées à chaque gare de péage, à l'aéroport, et à la gare ferroviaire.

Son instinct de flic lui disait d'aller à l'aéroport. Il ne fallait surtout pas que White passe sur un autre territoire. Elle espérait surtout que cela n'avait pas encore été fait.

A son arrivée, incognito pour ne pas mettre en fuite le suspect et affoler la population, la blonde essaya de se repérer mais l'endroit était si vaste qu'elle eut quelques difficultés. Elle n'avait jamais pris l'avion et encore moins mis les pieds dans un aéroport. Soudain, à un guichet, une altercation attira son attention. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Au guichet, parlementant avec un agent d'accueil, se trouvait celui qu'elle cherchait. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, la jeune femme en profita pour le cueillir :

\- Police ! On ne bouge plus ! Saruman White vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Enfin madame, vous délirez. Je peux vous adresser à un confrère si vous voulez, le docteur Grey.

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi White.

\- Et votre « compagnon » ? Pas trop déçue que votre histoire soit partie en fumée ?

\- Vous êtes un salaud.

White explosa d'un rire dément. Sigrid avait du mal de se retenir de le frapper. Fili était probablement mort, et elle, elle était là avec cet abruti. La seule chose qui aurait pu la soulager en cet instant, c'eut été de loger une balle dans la tête de White. Cependant, elle se retint.

Sigrid avait perdu la notion du temps. Ils interrogeaient White depuis des heures, mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas lâché la moindre information. Il avait choisi d'être représenté par un avocat commis d'office, et celui-ci ne s'était pas encore montré. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle le médecin gardait le silence. Sigrid finit par exploser :

\- Bon sang ! Allez-vous enfin avouer ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai quoi que ce soit à avouer ?

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une truffe ! C'est vous que l'on voit sur la caméra de surveillance en train de passer un coup de fil depuis une cabine téléphonique.

\- Est-ce interdit ? Sérieusement inspecteur, je pense que vous seriez bien plus utile auprès de votre soi-disant compagnon plutôt qu'auprès de moi. Vous voulez une balayette pour recueillir ses cendres ?

Une fois encore, Sigrid failli gifler White, mais elle fut arrêté par la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire qui s'ouvrit sur le commissaire Smaug lui-même. Il lui intima l'ordre d'approcher :

\- Vous êtes à bout de nerfs Bowman, il a raison. Durin est à l'hôpital, je suis sûr qu'il serait content de vous voir.

\- Il a été sauvé ?

\- Oui, ainsi que Grey et son patient. Par contre j'aime mieux vous prévenir, il n'est pas en grande forme. Allez, disparaissez maintenant.

\- Merci commissaire.

Il était déjà tard et l'heure des visites était passée depuis longtemps, mais Sigrid était sûre qu'avec l'aide de Tauriel, elle réussirait sûrement à voir Fili. Elle conduisit vite, et assez imprudemment, pour être le plus vite possible à l'hôpital de Mirkwood.

Arrivée sur les lieux, elle dû batailler pour pouvoir voir l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'agent d'accueil ne voulait rien entendre à son histoire, mais dès qu'elle mentionna le prénom de Tauriel, tout devint plus facile. Elle fut même guidée jusqu'à la chambre. Lorsque Sigrid posa son regard sur Fili, elle eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Elle n'avait jamais vu son coéquipier aussi fragile et vulnérable. Dès qu'elle entra, une silhouette allongée sur un lit d'appoint se redressa, Dis, la mère de Fili :

\- Bonsoir Sigrid.

\- Bonsoir madame Durin. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Comment va-t-il ?

Pour l'instant les médecins ne se prononcent pas. D'après eux, mon fils a subi des sévices qui pourraient avoir causé des dommages à ses organes internes, mais ils ne nous en ont pas dit plus pour l'instant.

\- Est-ce qu'il est conscient ?

\- Non, il n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester un peu vers lui ?

\- Bien sûr. Il vous aime vraiment beaucoup vous savez. Sans doute plus encore qu'il ne l'imagine lui-même.

Sigrid s'approcha du lit et ce qu'elle vit lui fendit le cœur. Torse nu, des tas de machines reliées à son corps, le blond semblait mal en point. Des traces de brûlures avaient fait roussir les poils de sa poitrine, et des marques rouges étaient visibles sur sa peau. Refoulant ses larmes, Sigrid se mit à parler :

\- Fili c'est moi. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais en tout cas, White a été arrêté. Il ne te fera plus de mal. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, je ne laisserais pas une chose comme ça arriver une deuxième fois.

Malgré la présence de Dis, Sigrid se sentit assez audacieuse pour déposer un baiser sur son front (sa bouche étant recouverte par un respirateur), et une caresse sur son épaule nue. Cette nuit là, elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir, hantée par des images où Fili se faisait torturer.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait l'impression qu'un rouleau-compresseur lui était passé dessus pendant la nuit, mais elle se força à se lever et à aller au commissariat. A peine avait-elle le temps de poser ses affaires que Smaug vint la voir pour lui dire qu'après l'enquête qu'elle venait de mener, elle méritait bien un peu de repos. Deux autres enquêteurs étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre à l'hôpital de Mirkwood pour recueillir le témoignage de Gandalf Grey, et Smaug lui laissait une semaine entière de libre pour récupérer. De gratitude, Sigrid faillit l'embrasser et elle quitta le commissariat sans attendre.

Les jours passèrent et Fili ne reprit pas conscience. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du cinquième jour, alors que Sigrid venait de relever la garde que Kili effectuait auprès de son frère que ce dernier daigna enfin revenir parmi les vivants. Il sembla un peu paniquer lorsqu'il sentit le masque à oxygène sur son visage, mais Sigrid, alors que Kili était parti chercher une infirmière ou un médecin, essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer :

\- Chut ! Ne bouge pas. Ne panique pas, c'est juste pour t'aider à respirer.

Les périodes où Fili était conscient étaient de plus en plus longues. Chaque jour, Sigrid, qui avait repris le travail, venait le voir. White, grâce au témoignage de Gandalf, allait être mis en examen. Il semblait que cet épisode qui aurait pu se terminer d'une manière dramatique, avait eu un effet bénéfique dans la relation que le psychiatre et le docteur Galadriel entretenait. Désormais, ils étaient officiellement un couple. En ce qui concernait Fili et Sigrid, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées. La torture que White avait fait subir au policier semblait avoir laissé des séquelles irréversibles à son rein droit. Psychologiquement, ce fut très dur à avaler pour le jeune homme. Heureusement, Sigrid était toujours là pour lui. Un soir, Sigrid trouva le courage d'embrasser à nouveau Fili sur les lèvres. Il tenta bien de faire faire machine arrière à sa collègue, mais celle-ci se montra déterminée : elle était amoureuse de lui et ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui ficherait la paix que lorsqu'elle l'aurait entendu lui retourner ses sentiments. Vaincu par tant de détermination et de confiance, Fili finit par avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des mois : il était amoureux de Sigrid. Ce n'était que le début de leur histoire, mais la jeune femme savait que malgré les épreuves qui les attendaient, ils resteraient l'un près de l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive.

 _Et bien, on peut dire que Fili à eu chaud (un jeu de mots pourri ? Où ça ?). Que pensez-vous de cet épilogue ?_

 _Je pense que certains d'entre vous l'ont remarqué, mais dans cette fanfic, je n'ai mis aucun lemon. Je trouve que dans le contexte de l'enquête, cela n'avait pas un grand intérêt._

 _Même s'ils finissent ensemble, c'est un Happy End en demi-teinte car Fili a des problèmes rénaux mais voila mon explication : dans la vie, tout n'est pas toujours tout beau et tout rose avec des angelots culs-nus qui jouent de la trompette et des licornes dont le caca est de la guimauve._

 _Pour finir, je voudrais vous remercier chers lecteurs d'avoir été aussi fidèles. Vos reviews et vos encouragements sont très importants pour moi. Merci aussi à Erzébeth Tépès qui me supportent avec courage dans tous mes projets._

 _Si cela vous intéresse, sachez que je publierai une fanfiction autour de Theodore Nott et Luna Lovegood le 15 janvier 2016._

 _Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Bisous_


End file.
